The present invention relates to the field of semiconductor chips. In particular, the present invention relates to semiconductor chips that include active device having extremely small feature sizes. The present invention also relates to methods for forming semiconductor chips including active features having such sizes.
The shrinking dimensions of active devices on silicon chip is approaching its limit due to restrictions set by photolithographic techniques. For example, wave properties of radiation, such as interference and diffraction, can limit device size and density. Considerable research has taken place to overcome the limitations of photolithographic techniques.
The research has been directed at correcting the problems, such as by phase shift lithography as well as to developing other novel approaches. Concomitantly, with this research, there have been developments in device design utilizing electron confinement in small volume. The three basic categories are such devices design are Quantum Dots (QD), Resonant Tunneling Devices (RTD), and Single Electron Transistors (SET). Quantum Dots are discussed in greater detail in R. Turton, The Quantum Dot, Oxford, U.K., Oxford University Press, 1995; Resonant Tunneling Devices are discussed in greater detail in A. C. Seabaugh et al., Future Electron Devices (FED) J., Vol. 3, Suppl. 1, pp. 9-20, (1993); and Single Electron Transistors are discussed in greater detail in M. A. Kastner, Rev. Mod. Phys., Vol. 64, pp. 849-858, (1992); the entire disclosures of all of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Aspects of the present invention provide an article of manufacture including an organic structure and inorganic atoms bonded to specific locations on the organic structure.
Other aspects of the present invention includes a structure including a DNA molecule that includes an R-loop. A nanoparticle is bound to the DNA molecule in the interior of the R-loop.
Additional aspects of the present invention provide a structure that includes an electrode positioned by a biomolecule and a nanoparticle spaced apart from the biomolecule.
Further aspects of the present invention provide a method for self assembly of inorganic material utilizing a self assembled organic template. The method includes forming an organic structure and bonding inorganic atoms to specific locations on the organic structure.
Still further aspects of the present invention provide a structure including a substrate, a first electrode and a second electrode on the substrate, and an organic molecule extending between the first electrode and the second electrode. A nanoparticle bonded to the organic molecule.
Also, aspects of the present invention provide a method for forming a structure. The method includes forming a first electrode on a substrate. A second electrode is formed on the substrate. A DNA molecule is extended between the first electrode and the second electrode. At least one nanoparticle is inserted into at least one location in the DNA molecule.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent by those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein it is shown and described only the preferred embodiments of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature and not as restrictive.